1. Field
An embodiment relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic industries, communication industries and computer industries are rapidly developed, portable electronic appliances are becoming widely used. Rechargeable secondary batteries are typically used as power sources of these portable electronic appliances.
In general, a secondary battery includes an electrode assembly that includes a positive electrode, a negative electrode and a separator disposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. The electrode assembly is stored in a protective member and protected.
In this case, the secondary battery includes a plurality of electrode tabs extending from each of the positive electrode and the negative electrode to connect the positive electrode and the negative electrode to an external device.